cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:KingJarkko
Infobox Needed I have added an "Infobox Needed" template to your article. It is a great article, but an infobox would spruce it up.. I recommend Infobox:Ruler. Code for this may be as follows: Have fun with it! General Mazur 06:52, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :Cheers Mazur :-) btw, do you know of an infobox template for sports teams in the CN Wiki? I might need that - I have a LOT of sports teams pages I want to create for my nation ;-p KingJarkko 05:41, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :No, there isn't, but I reckon there should be, so I'm going to make one. What do you think should all be included? General Mazur 16:58, 23 June 2008 (UTC) It should be relatively similar to the one on Wikipedia. An example of a club team would be something like: Daniel Levy | mgrtitle = Head Coach| manager = Juande Ramos | league = Premier League | season = 2007–08 | position = Premier League, 11th| current = Tottenham Hotspur F.C. season 2008-09 | >pattern_la1=|pattern_b1=_thinsidesonwhite|pattern_ra1=|pattern_sh1=|pattern_so1=_black_stripes| leftarm1=FFFFFF|body1=000033|rightarm1=FFFFFF|shorts1=000033|socks1=FFFFFF| pattern_la2=|pattern_b2=|pattern_ra2=|pattern_sh2=|pattern_so2=| leftarm2=3399FF|body2=3399FF|rightarm2=3399FF|shorts2=3399FF|socks2=3399FF| }} And an example of a national team would be (an IC example) Mark Niskanen| Asst coach = Dmitry Rogachyov Captain = KingJarkko | Most caps = 5 players (5) | Top scorer = Khavkuk Shlomov (12) | Home Stadium = Syktyvkar Stadion| First game = Uralica 4 – 2 La Fleur (Syktyvkar, Uralica; 29 May, 2008| Largest win = Uralica 8 – 0 IGP Warriors (Syktyvkar, Uralica; 9 June, 2008 Largest loss = Blankreckt 4 – 2 Uralica (Blandon, Blankreckt; 22 June, 2008) | }} Something like this. At least for soccer. I'll see if I can dig some stuff up for other sports like hockey, baseball, basketball, team handball (even though my nation is probably the only one that has teams of this :-p) and so forth. KingJarkko 18:37, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Ya I'm looking at Kilmarnock FC's one now. I'll see what I can do. General Mazur 18:40, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm gonna see if I can't make one generic for all sports. General Mazur 18:42, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Cheers :-) Perhaps have a generic one for club teams and a generic one for national teams ;-) KingJarkko 18:53, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Mm..., I'm just thinking of simplicity, here. I'll mess around with it a bit, and leave you a message when I've got something. ;) General Mazur 18:56, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Kewl. You = teh rawk. KingJarkko 18:57, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Sample Team Infobox Okay... I've made one, but expect a lot of mistakes, as it's a first-off... It has option to make club or national team. If you include the |city line, it'll go to Club. If you include |country, it'll go to National team. An example: The code for this is: : Lemme know what you think, and how I can improve it. Maybe make "nickname" into "nickname(s)." KingJarkko 19:46, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Doing that as I type... or immediately after :). General Mazur 19:48, 23 June 2008 (UTC) BTW, you can use this to add links as well. I added some above. General Mazur 19:50, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Okay... we need a slot for head coach/manager. KingJarkko 19:53, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Two separate slots, or one for a combined position? General Mazur 19:55, 23 June 2008 (UTC) One slot. Because what some teams call a manager, others call a head coach. And some use "manager" to mean a different thing. Just something for the head of the coaching staff. KingJarkko 19:56, 23 June 2008 (UTC) I'll get right on it. I notice you have an off-site news archive, you've put a lot of time into this :) General Mazur 19:58, 23 June 2008 (UTC) OK - I've put both in seperately, both optional fields. So if you want "Head Coach" put in |headcoach and if you want Manager put in |manager. General Mazur 20:04, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Anything that gives me an excuse to show my creative side, I jump on it :-p LOL I may even compose my CN nation's national anthem! XD I'm an electronic musician. KingJarkko 20:02, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Oohh... really? I wrote my nation's anthem, but I don't know music or nothin, so I never composed it. It's all in my head!! ;) General Mazur 20:05, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Ideology Concern Clause Hi there. For one, I'd put it in Category:Treaties anyway. People will go there looking for it. Second, I suggest putting it in Category:Religion and Category:Political ideologies. You might even want to put an entire subsection about it on the CCC page, linking to this as the Main Article. Let me know what you think. Also, congratulations on your making MoD of CCC! Just noticed yesterday. Also, all the various templates I've made that are of any relevance can now be found at Cyber Nations Wiki talk:Village Pump#General Mazur's Templates. You may or may not find some of them useful; I just thought I'd point it out. General Mazur 06:53, 22 July 2008 (UTC) PS: I've made the changes specefied. Please check the CCC page to ensure the formatting of the new section is alright. General Mazur 07:05, 22 July 2008 (UTC)